


Those are New

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Series: jeanmarco week 2013 [4]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: High School AU, JeanMarco Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean really doesn't like them, but Marco thinks they're adorable.</p><p> </p><p>(drabble for jeanmarco week day 1: insecurity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those are New

Marco tried not to stare.

Jean muttered an apology for being late to class. The teacher just nodded and muttered a warning about not being late again. Looking downwards, Jean wove in between the desks to take his seat beside Marco.

The teacher continued his rant, but Marco wasn’t listening. His gaze was focused on Jean completely.

Jean was the same. Strong, broad build, pale skin, two-toned hair. Loose hoodie hanging off of his frame, while a red beanie flattened his hair to his forehead. There was one new addition though: a pair of dark glasses resting on his nose.

As he gazed at Jean, the younger boy’s cheeks grew a rosy color. He turned slightly to his other side, propping his chin on his hand, effectively shielding himself from Marco’s stare.

Marco realized how much he had been staring, and quickly looked back at his notes. He tuned in to what the teacher was going on about.

Half an hour later, the bell rang. As Marco stuff his books into his backpack, he looked at Jean again. “Those are new,” he stated obviously.

Jean shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. “I got an eye test,” he said. “I need glasses. I’d prefer contacts to be honest. These make me look like a dork – hey! Stop staring at me like that!” he hissed, his face heating up. “They’re bad enough already, I don’t need you laughing at them too!”

Marco laughed, swinging his bag onto his back. “You’ve gotten it all wrong,” he said. “I don’t think they’re bad at all!” Marco smiled. “They make you look cute. It would be a shame if you started wearing contacts.

“Yeah right,” Jean scoffed, shaking his head. “They’re horrible.”

Marco shook his head. “You look cute!” he repeated. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this. I don’t often call people cute, so you better believe it when I tell you you’re adorable.”

Jean’s face flushed. He gulped before grabbing his own bag, heading out of the classroom. “Sweet talker,” he muttered. Marco laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> jeanmarco week is fucking over an dhere i am posting the first prompt  
> father i have failed you
> 
> ok here's the lowdown: i missed a ton of jeanmarco week prompts last week so i'm finishing them off this week. This ones short but tomorrows will be hella long, I swear. please tell me what you thought!
> 
> ok like most of my stories on here are jeanmarco so u can click the supportingcharacters link at the top if u wanna read more
> 
> catch me on tumblr: http://gaaradical.tumblr.com/  
> jeanmarco week: http://jeanmarcoweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
